


Solus Mons

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Riddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solus Mons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.
> 
> Written for the 'Puzzles' challenge on Fan Flashworks. Original post [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/302144.html)

Tall I stand, alone twixt water, hill and wood, my plains all unpeopled.  
No bell rings in vale, nor hammer falls in forge or hall, though fire sleeps within:  
a cruel golden canker poisoning my veins, prisoning legacy and art.  
But my heart yet shines: a silent promise in the dark of light,  
awaiting the return of children scattered neath unceilinged air.  
Moon and Sun together must abide ere eye be opened, at the turning of the year.


End file.
